


To The Brim

by sammys_lover



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Begging, Biting, Breeding Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Don't look at my shame, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluffy Ending, I'm Sorry, Impregnation, Lemon, Light Masochism, Look man, Masochism, One Shot, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Short, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Wall Sex, don't look at me, happy easter, light fluff, slight birth kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Zim lays eggs in you, dude, that’s it, that’s the summary
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader, Zim x reader, Zim/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 293





	To The Brim

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter, Y'all. I decided to sin

It had started out as teasing – innocent flirting after you’d overheard him threaten to lay eggs in someone’s stomach – it had been an empty threat, sure, but the very thought of Zim doing such a thing to you sent shivers down your spine. Very pleasant ones at that. 

You’d called him a few cutesy nicknames, which turned into a game of sorts – him calling you sweet things while you returned the favor, tossing in a couple of hints at that little threat you’d overheard. 

He’d very quickly caught onto your hints that lay beneath your game – and a devilish smirk overcame him, feigning innocence as his pak’s legs sprung from behind him, lifting him a foot in the air so he seemed to tower over you as you were pinned to the wall behind you. 

“My dearest,” His sweet-as-honey smile did not match his light eyes that held a mischievous gleam. “Do you have any idea what that would entail? Me, laying my eggs in you?” 

Your face, hot with a blush, refuses your mouth the ability to answer. You simply shake your head, a slight tremble in your thighs shooting to your core like lightning. 

He laughs lightly, once, leaning casually on one arm, his pak’s legs still effectively trapping you. His other hand brushes a stray lock of hair from your face. 

“A clutch of eggs, when we Irkens very, very rarely lay them, consists of many. You will be filled to the brim,” His fingertips trail softly down your cheek, his eyes following them. “And it’s hard enough for Irkens with same-species partners to conceive naturally – the chances of you falling pregnant with my smeet are very slim, but possible...” 

His fingers leave a feather-light trail of his touch down the side of your neck, then gracefully move across your collarbone, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. 

“And if they don’t take?” 

Your timid question earns you the flick of his eyes locking with yours, and a smirk on his face that told you you were in trouble – and deep, too. 

Just as you like it. 

“And if they do not take, you will be stuck swollen with my eggs for,” He mulls it over for a moment. “About a week, Earth time, or until they fully dissolve.” 

His gloved fingers are trailing back and forth at an agonizingly slow, teasing pace that made you want to rip your shirt off yourself. He can smell how excited you are – he knows how hot he gets you – and he knows he has your consent. 

He’s just enjoying toying with you – like a predator with its prey. 

“Are you still wanting such a thing?” His tone of voice is soft, and he already has his damned answer – but of course, he likes to hear it from you. 

And so, your heart pounding in your chest, your body flushed, your very core aching for him, you close the already-small gap between you, capturing his lips with yours. 

You can practically feel his short laugh at your reaction, and he wastes no time in tearing off your clothes, and you do your best to take his as well, and the second your panties hit the floor, his claws dug into the soft flesh of your thighs as he lifted you up, completely pinning you beneath his weight against the cool metal wall of his lair. 

Between your pants and heated kisses, your shirt and bra had been quickly discarded, Zim’s attention moving to your neck, where he bit with a ferocity that sent electric shockwaves to your core as you jolt and cry out. 

A mix between a purr and a growl leaves him, and his twitching, throbbing tentacle between his legs makes itself known – it thrashes against the skin of your stomach. 

You can feel your pussy twitching and clamping around nothing – you just- you need him to do as he’s said – you want him to just fill you up already! 

“Please-!” Your single cry dissolves into a moan as his teeth remove themselves from your flesh, the hand you had moved to wrap around his cock forcing a twitch and a nearly inaudible moan from him. 

He murmurs something in Irken you don’t catch, one of his Pak’s legs supporting you in the absence of his hand as he grips himself, bringing himself to your entrance, not wasting time. 

The very tip of him feels like something akin to a tongue, and you can feel your arousal drip onto the floor. 

He wastes no time slipping into you, and the sensation of him sliding into you with ease sends a shiver up your spine and forces your toes to curl. 

Zim’s strangled groan only sends a pang of arousal through you as he begins to thrust, his instincts kicking into gear as he pins you beneath him, slamming into you, his head falling to the crook of your shoulder. 

His tentacle cock was something like his tongue – thicker to the base, impossibly long, and incredibly nimble –the only difference was that he cannot control it. 

But FUCK, that feels good. It seems to know your body now, and it’s hitting all the right spots in all the right ways. 

The tentacle, as he continues to slam into you, your hips desperately attempting to match his pace, seems to get longer and longer – the most of it he’d fucked you with before had been only about seven inches – how long is it really?? 

You don’t have time to focus on that question at the moment – not when his smooth skin brushes against your clit with every thrust, setting you ablaze with need. You could feel your orgasm growing the rougher and faster he got. 

His tentacle cock twitches and spasms in you with every thrust, and it felt as though it were licking every most sensitive part of you, from your entrance to your G-spot to the deepest parts of yourself you had not been able to reach alone-! 

You cry out his name as the band in your lower stomach snaps and you cum around him, your nails trailing down his back as you spasm and cling to him for dear life, his pace never slowing, his moans, low and ragged, hitting your ear in a way that somehow made this entire situation even more intense-! 

“Oh, Y/n-!” 

Zim’s wanton moan, with the twitch of his hips between his animalistic thrusting, signaled the arrival of what must have been the first egg. 

You haven’t felt it yet, but it was clear that he could. He felt it coming, and he raises his head from the crook of your neck to hold your body flush to his, pressing your foreheads together as his non-existent brows knit in concentration. 

He was buried to the hilt in you, his thrusts much gentler now as you still twitched around him, your slick coating your thighs. 

You didn’t feel the first egg until it reached the point where the two of you connected – and you jolt in shock, your nipples hardening, chills breaking out over your body. 

You cry out in shock, and Zim responds by peppering your face in small, sweet kisses, praise littering the space between you as the egg worked its way from him to you. 

“Good girl, good girl, oh, my good little human...” 

One hand comes upwards to cup your breast, running this thumb over your nipple in a small, slow circle as he rolled his hips, more legs from his pak moving to remove your legs from around his waist, holding them impossibly wide in front of him. 

You feel exposed in one of the more erotic ways – your heartbeat could be heard in your ears as Zim’s eyes rake over you. 

When the egg reaches a certain point, a shock runs through you, and you clench around it, and Zim in turn, as tears pinprick your eyes – and as you clench, you feel the egg shoot up and into you, laying in your womb. 

You pant, still pressed against the wall, eyes wide in amazement. 

Zim’s movements have stopped completely, and his eyes were also wide as he looked between your face and where his tentacle cock still lay inside you. 

You were actually able to take his egg – and that fact alone amazed him. 

Then he looked at you – your body hot and flushed, pheromones driving him mad, wide and shining eyes looking at him, your breasts full and exposed and- 

And his egg in your womb. 

His cock twitches, and you moan and whimper before him. 

He feels a rush of a primal instinct long buried in him, and he knows he should get your somewhere he can truly ravish you. 

But he can’t wait. 

With what restraint he has, Zim pulls himself from you, his cock writhing in protest, the slick pop of him pulling himself from you enough to cause a visible shiver – in both of you. 

There’s no time to waste. 

The floor will have to do – when he goes to set you down from the wall you can’t stand – so he simply instructs you as gently as he can. 

“Here, on your hands and knees, my dearest – oh, yes, good, good....” 

He positions himself behind you, pulling you towards him by your hips, his tentacle re-entering you in one swift, slick motion, your soft moan of his name coaxing another egg from him to you. 

His thrusts begin again, impossibly deep, the contact with your G-spot almost constant as you feel another egg enter you. 

It hurts a little, you won’t lie – but the stretch is so delicious that it makes you shiver and tremble, bucking against him as he leans over you, kissing your shoulder as another egg pops into your womb, the next already at your entrance – they were getting faster. 

Your whimpers and moans as you struggle to take his eggs earn you a rough thrust here and there, the dull ache of your G-spot being rubbed driving you crazy – the faint buzzing in the back of your skull crying out for another orgasm. 

A third egg enters your womb. 

Zim whimpers into your shoulder blade, moving to murmur in your ear as one of his hands, now ungloved, moves to find your clit, rubbing tiny, easy circles with his thumb. 

“Bear my smeet,” He moans out softly, thrusting deeply as another egg is laid – two more already entering your tight hole. “Bear my smeet, Y/n.” 

Your orgasm hits you like a train, and you ball your fists and buck against him, his motions on your clit never-ceasing – not until you beg him to stop, the overstimulation too much. 

The more he grinds, the more eggs are laid, and the more eggs are laid, the fuller you feel, the more your stomach feels heavy. 

Zim moans, growling as he does, his hips sitting flush against you for a long while before hot cum rushes from him to you, the two of you panting, completely spent, on the lair’s floor. 

You feel the last egg pop into you, and Zim goes slack against you -- but not putting nearly his entire weight on you. 

“Good- good girl, good girl...” 

You can hardly form words, but you manage to slur forth an “I love you.” as his hand spans over your lower stomach, now swollen with his eggs. 

“Love you...” 

And there you both stay – just for a moment – before Zim’s endless stamina proves yet to fail him, and he manages to carry you to one of the cots in an adjacent room, laying you down carefully, covering you with a blanket. 

He leaves you with tender kisses before leaving your side to go and retrieve your clothes so you could make your way upstairs to a proper bedroom. 

Before he can return, however, you succumb to your exhaustion, falling into a peaceful sleep, holding your stomach tenderly. 

So he, unwilling to simply leave you there, carries you to the bed you two share, climbing in himself, and falling asleep – his hand resting atop yours on your stomach. 

What follows is a night of wonderful rest.


End file.
